In the Back of My Mind
by sour-skittle13
Summary: AU: a look into a teenage summer for the whole cast. What happens when a friend gets hurt and they are the only ones who can help her. EO Can you ever forget your first love?
1. Into the Wild

Disclaimer: There not mine, so don't remind me!

A/N: this is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic,

_**Characters**_-

Olivia Benson - age 14

Elliot Stabler - age 16

Fin Tutuola - age 16

Alex Cabot - age 15

George Huang - age 16

Brian Cassidy - age 14

Monique Jefferies - age 15

Casey Novak - age 15

Kathy - age 16

Melinda Warner - age 16

John Munch- age 24, counselor

Donald Cragen - late 30s, in charge of camp

* * *

_**In the Back of My Mind**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Into the Wild**_

Olivia Benson lugged her hunter green duffel to the edge of the park and set it among the others in a large pile. She pushed her long, dark, raven hair behind her shoulder and wiped the small trickle of sweat from her upper lip. It was hot for a New York, July day and it was humid, everything seemed to stick to everything else.

"Watcha doing baby?" a raspy, male voice spoke in her ear, causing Olivia to jump at first.

Fin Tutuola placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and pulled her lithe body into a strong hug. His black, muscle shirt clung to his chest and shoulders, radiating the heat it absorbed from the sun.

"I was going to get on the bus," she retorted, turning to hug him too, "I thought you weren't coming!"

Fin chuckled and released the girl who lived next door to him. "Couldn't leave my gal hanging with dorks in upstate," he answered, shoving his bag into the pile with his foot.

Olivia playfully slapped his arm and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"It's a police run camp Fin, I doubt it's full of dorks! It's probably full of hard-asses like you!" he looked at her with an expression of mock hurt and cupped her face in his hands.

"But that's why you love me!" she nodded,

"Unfortunately, that is why I love you!" their friendly banter was interrupted by a tall, blonde girl clearing her throat loudly.

She wore a white oxford shirt with a pink sweater over top and a short denim skirt. A pair of black rimmed glasses accented her sleek, blonde hair that fell partially past her shoulders and made her dark blue eyes even brighter.

She grinned when Olivia looked at her, "Alex," the blonde girl squealed then, pulling Olivia into a bear hug and twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "You look…pink," Olivia added.

She quickly compared her own outfit to her best friend's. Olivia wore a white camisole and a pair of dark khaki, cargo shorts that fell past her knees and were slung low on her hips. Her black and white skater sneakers were the polar opposite of Alex Cabot's pink pumas.

Alex smiled, "Thank you, you're looking very sexy yourself Ms. Benson!" Fin growled,

"You got your eyes on my girl?" he joked, wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist. She kicked him in the shin.

"I'm not your girl Fin! I'm not you homie, and I'm not your baby!" she smirked, "I'm your friend!"

Alex giggled and rested her arm around Olivia's shoulder, "are you sitting with me or the Gorilla?"

Olivia stared at Alex's twinkling, blue eyes, and then at Fin's almost black ones. "Well," she slipped her hands under Fin's shirt and played her fingers across his small six-pack, "You sit with the gorilla and I'll sit across the aisle from you."

She let her hands fall from him and slung her backpack over her right shoulder while the bus pulled up. They were the last three to board the coach bus and Alex got on first, followed closely by Fin. Olivia faltered outside the bus for a moment, glancing back at the entrance to the park before stepping onto the bus. She looked down to make sure she didn't miss a step and her hair fell in front of her face.

She brushed it out of her eyes and looked up, staring straight into the pair of bluest eyes she had ever seen. The boy was standing a few rows ahead of her, chatting with another boy. His hair was closely cropped, and he was wearing a white wife-beater shirt which showed his pronounced muscles and tanned skin. Olivia felt her stomach flip flop and squinch pleasantly.

She stared at him for a moment, before walking down the bus aisle, feeling his eyes follow her movements. Olivia stopped in front of Fin and Alex and glanced up at the rack where she was supposed to place her bag. Standing on her tiptoes, she still couldn't reach it. Olivia decided to compensate. She placed her foot on the seat and started to boost herself upwards, Fin chuckled.

"Liv, you're gonna kill yourself doing that!" he stood from his seat to help her but the mystery boy was there first, catching Olivia when her foot slipped from the armrest.

He took her bag and pushed it into the rack, smiling and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your boyfriend's right," he stated, "you're going to kill yourself doing something like that." He turned to head back to his seat and Olivia glared at Fin for not denying the statement.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She called after blue-eyes, he turned his head slightly and she saw a small smile play his lips. "He just thinks that he is!" she added, taking the seat across the aisle from Alex as the blonde girl tried to suppress her giggles.

OOO

About two hours later, the bus pulled onto a long dirt road surrounded by pine trees. It bumped along, waking Olivia from her fitful slumber only to have her staring into Fin's face. He reached out a hand to help her up when the bus stopped and she tumbled into the Pocono Mountain air. Alex had grabbed her pack and she took it, sending her friend a thankful look before staring around her.

A tall, balding man stood before her. He was wearing jeans and an NYPD t-shirt. A police badge was clipped to his belt and he smiled at the array of teenagers standing in a huddled clump. Another man, probably in his early twenties stood with an arm around a girl with gorgeous eyes to match the boy's on the bus.

"I'm Detective Donald Cragen," the first man said, holding up his badge, "I work with Manhattan Homicide and I was put in charge of you Neanderthals for the duration of your stay and Wild Thorne Creek." Olivia watched in fascination as he reattached his badge to his belt and continued with his lecture. "Your cabins are labeled by signs and you should have been informed of your assignments by mail. Most of you are grouped by area. New Yorkers, kids from New Jersey, Philadelphia and so on, your counselors are mostly young adults interested in the law and joining the force where you live. The bell will ring for dinner at 7."

A few more adults had congregated around Detective Cragen, mostly men with a couple women, they were all young, just out of college. Olivia briefly wondered what it would be like to see from their side. To be trained as officers of the law yet are stuck watching teenagers all summer. The campers were starting to disperse, grabbing duffels and bags from the large pile that had been on the bus and heading in clumps towards the cabins.

Fin slung her duffel from the bottom of the pile for her and she shouldered it along with her backpack. Alex grabbed her pink suitcase and started to walk down the path towards their cabins. Olivia turned back for a moment and Fin waved, heading down the opposite path towards the boy's cabins. Blue-eyes was talking to the female counselor she had noticed earlier. The man next to the counselor turned to look at Olivia and she blushed, ashamed at having been caught staring.

"We're in cabin 2" Alex told Olivia when she caught up to her friend. "Along with everyone else from New York City,"

Olivia smiled, "Top or bottom bunk?" she asked her friend.

Alex walked up the few steps and opened the door, holding it till Olivia had walked through then let it slam behind her. "Can I have top?" she asked,

"Surly Girly!" Olivia said, plunking her stuff on the bottom of a wooden bunk bed.

She made up her bed while Alex climbed to the top to make hers. Olivia hugged the teddy bear that Fin had given her earlier that year when she was sick. Smiling, she sat back to survey the other girls. Two African-American teenagers stood together chatting quietly. The first had curly, highlighted hair, she was very tall and very thin, and she was harboring a pair of mesh shorts and a slightly large Jets Jersey. Her friend was shorter but not any chubbier, her hair was braided tightly to her head and she wore a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt in spite of the heat. The second girl gave Alex a wave before turning back to her friend.

The door opened again to admit a short girl with flaming red hair. "Hi," she bubbled, "I'm Casey Novak, who are you?" she was wearing a Queens softball t-shirt and a pair of white cut-offs. Olivia smiled at her.

"Olivia Benson, you from Queens?" Casey nodded and slung her bag onto the bottom bunk of the last bed.

"Where are you from?" she grinned,

"Manhattan, the heart of the city!" Alex poked her head over the top bunk she was sitting on.

"I'm Alex Cabot, from Manhattan too." She reached out a hand to shake Casey's before the girl wearing her sweatshirt cut in.

"Melinda Warner, Bronx." She jabbed a finger at her friend, "This is Monique Jeffries, she's…" Casey cut her off,

"From Queens, I know. We go to the same school!" she turned to smile at Monique, "Going into junior year right?"

Monique nodded, "Yeah, you were a freshman this year."

Before Casey could answer with more than a nod, another girl walked in.

"Monique," she squealed, rushing into the cabin to give Monique a hug.

"Kathy," she hugged the blonde girl back. "I didn't know you were coming here." She turned to face the rest of the cabin, "This is Kathy Donovan, and she's from Queens too!"

A murmur of 'hi Kathy' permeated the room before a knock sounded on the door. Fin poked his head around the door to be greeted by five squeals. Olivia simply rolled her eyes. Fin started to close the door to leave but Olivia chuckled.

"Fin, get in here," he shuffled his feet through the door, regaining his manly strut with each step.

"I just wanted to show you and Alex something!" his smile was slightly dangerous and Olivia picked up on it immediately.

"How dangerous is this to our health Fin?" she asked sweetly, watching his eyes twinkle in a hidden laugh.

"You'll be fine Liv. However I'm not making any promises for Alex." He ducked the playful slap sent his way and started for the door.

"I'll talk to you later guys," Olivia said, grabbing Alex and following Fin out the door.

He walked them back down the path towards the main entrance and then down the second path towards the boy's cabins. A slight breeze played through Olivia's hair as she and Alex curiously followed their friend up the few steps and into the third cabin. Fin knocked on the door and waited for an answer before pushing it open and allowing Olivia and Alex to look inside.

Three boys sat around on single beds, chatting among themselves. Olivia knew one of them as Brian Cassidy, another fourteen-year-old who lived in Brooklyn. A tall Asian boy was dishing out cards to Brian and the Blue-eyes, the boy on the bus. She turned back to Fin.

"Um, why are we here?" she asked Fin, ready to deck him if he gave a smart-ass answer.

"Just watch!" Fin whispered into her ear.

Alex had turned a weird shade of pink that matched her sweater and she smiled shyly at the Asian boy. He handed the cards to Brian and stood, taking a step towards Alex. Olivia leaned back into Fin watching with slight amusement as Alex I-don't-need-a-boyfriend Cabot blushed even darker.

"Alexandra, it's good to see you again!" his hair was slightly spiked up and his voice was soft and gentle. Something about him made Olivia want to spill every secret she had ever had.

"G-George, George Huang?" Olivia tried not to giggle, instead she bit her lip. Calm, cool, collected Alex was stuttering?

Fin chuckled, "That's George Huang, he and Alex had a fling last year and a camp they went to."

"That explains the blushing, stuttering and sweating," Olivia whispered back,

"Weird huh!" Fin agreed, "Oh intros, sorry baby!" Olivia nudged him with her elbow.

He motioned to Alex, "that's George Huang, he should be a psychiatrist! Guy with the cards is Brian Cassidy, he said he knew you"

Olivia snorted softly causing Brain and Blue-Eyes to stare at her. "That's an understatement," she muttered to Fin behind her hand, "We dated for five months."

Fin gave her an incredulous look. Olivia shrugged noncommittally.

"Hey Brian," she said cheerfully, "Long time no see."

A small blush crept into Brian's ears and he cleared his throat muttering 'hi' back.

Fin nodded at the last boy in the room, "That's Elliot Stabler."

Elliot locked eyes with Olivia and stared at her. She felt her cheeks tinge pink and looked at the floor.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Elliot said, trying to get her eyes to meet his again.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something in response but the dinner bell stopped her. Fin put an arm around her waist and ushered her out of the cabin, Alex was talking sparsely to Huang and Elliot and Brain followed them all down the few steps.

The group of them chatted aimlessly while walking to the flag pole where they had met Detective Cragen. The cop who had stared at her before waltzed towards her when he saw Fin with an arm around her waist. Alex and George had vanished into the crowd of campers and Olivia could feel Elliot's eyes warming her skin.

"Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend? How old are you?" Olivia matched his stare; her answer would affect the rest of her summer.

"John Munch," she read from his name tag, "first of all, Fin isn't my boyfriend; he's my friend who just happens to be a boy. Second of all, I'm fourteen almost fifteen."

John Munch just gaped down at the small teen in front of him, a group of boys that looked ready to defend her under any circumstance.

"You're only fourteen? That's young!" he sounded incredulous.

Olivia felt her anger bubbling up from the depths of her body, just like it always did when someone commented on the fact that she was small. _Someday,_ she promised herself,_ I'll be really tall. _She glared back up and John Munch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, "Well how old are you?"

Munch seemed taken aback by the forwardness of this girl nearly ten years younger than him. "I'm twenty-four," his voice had a proud edge.

"You're twenty-four? Well, you're old!"

She brushed past Munch her body almost shaking with suppressed anger. She was always treated as though she were inferior, as if it were her fault that she was the product of a vicious rape and her mother was an alcoholic. Olivia sat down on a moss-eaten stump and kicked a rock with her toe.

"I'm better than this." She told herself, "My history doesn't choose who I am, I do!"

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked her, Olivia hadn't heard the footsteps come up behind her.

She stood quickly to find herself staring into the clear blue eyes of Elliot.

"No," she said truthfully, it would be worse to lie.

* * *

tbc... 


	2. Each and Every Day

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, Don't sue!

A/N: thanks for the reviews! I know it seems Olivia/Fin but i swear it's Elliot/Olivia. Fin is just overprotective and her best friend!

Lones

* * *

In The Back of My Mind

Chapter 2

Each and Every Day

"Olivia, get your scrawny ass into this lake now!" Fin called from the waist deep water.

Olivia gave him the evil eye, "Hell no!" she answered, "besides, my ass isn't that scrawny, it's still able to kick yours!"

"What are you so afraid of? It isn't that cold!" Alex called out, splashing George full in the face.

"That's what you want me to think!" she called back, ducking the spray of water that Fin sent her way. "Besides, even your bathing suit is more covering than mine is!"

"You know," Elliot cut into the conversation, "I've never heard a girl complain about being not wearing enough. Usually it's the other way round!"

"Yeah well I bet those girl's didn't have mothers who seemed to want them to attract the attention of every hormonal teenage guy on the planet." Olivia motioned to the small black bikini she was wearing. "I mean, shouldn't this type of clothing be illegal under he age of eighteen?"

Elliot chuckled, hoisting himself out of the lake and jogged towards Olivia, sitting on the dock next to her. "I'll let my dad know your thoughts!"

It was common knowledge that Elliot's father was a cop with the 2-7 precinct, his partner was Detective Donald Cragen and Elliot's older sister Jessica was dating John Munch, a detective who worked homicide in Boston. The very same John Munch that Olivia had taken down verbally.

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled, wrapping her tanned arms around her body to decrease the possibility of making contact with Elliot's skin.

Fin sent another curtain of water at the pair effectively soaking them this time. Olivia sent a glare his way, reaching her hands up to wring out her ponytail. Elliot took the advantage of her having her hands full to scoop her into his arms and cradled her against his chest. Olivia tensed in shock right before Elliot lightly tossed her into the crystal water.

Her feet found the sand at the bottom and she pushed off, letting her head break the surface of the water and allowing a sheet of liquid to cascade off of her shoulders. Elliot tried to pry his eyes away from her slim body and dark, dripping hair. She was gorgeous.

Olivia made her way back towards the dock and looked innocently up at Elliot from the water. He held his hand out to help hoist her onto the dock and she grasped his gently. He didn't catch the devilish glint in her brown eyes until it was too late. She had used her advantage of being lower than him, to pull him into the water.

Fin chuckled at the shocked expression Elliot wore when he resurfaced.

"Holy Shit," Elliot muttered, glancing to the sandy shore where Olivia was standing staring at him.

"Did Liv just dunk you?" Monique Jefferies admonished Elliot; Kathy was staring at him as well.

Alex chuckled and smiled sweetly at Elliot, "I should have warned you but I figured you wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for it; especially considering the fact that your dad's a cop."

"Intelligence isn't always inherited." Melinda Warner piped up, "Sometimes it can skip a generation"

The group started to laugh at that, and Fin realized that Olivia wasn't with them. A tall, blonde boy was standing with her on the sand. He looked out of place in basketball shorts and a t-shirt, a baseball bat was slung across his shoulders, his wrists resting against the aluminum.

"Who is she talking to?" Fin asked George quietly. George shrugged.

"Probably someone from New Jersey, I've noticed that we, as New Yorkers, get along with them better than we do with guys from Pennsylvania." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you, a shrink?" Fin demanded, starting towards the shore with Alex on his tail.

Kathy smiled coyly, "Doesn't matter where he's from, that boy is hot!" Melinda murmured agreement and Elliot felt a small surge of jealousy bubble inside of him.

"Liv," Alex called, leaving Fin in the water to jog over to her friend.

Olivia shot her a grateful smile, "Thanks anyways Jordan, but I really am not in the market for a boyfriend at the moment. I'll see you later!" she hurried towards Alex and waved jauntily at Fin, who looked like he was trying to find the perfect spot to punch the other boy.

"Was she flirting?" Elliot asked in a near whisper.

Fin shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Brian chuckled, "If he isn't I sure am! That was not Olivia flirting! Still pretty hot though don't you think?"

Elliot caught the 'yes' before it slipped out of his mouth and sent Olivia a spine tingling smile.

OOO

"…And what is so important about DNA?" Munch drilled. "Yes Ms. Warner," he finally called on the only raised hand.

"DNA evidence is important because each person had a different DNA code," Olivia glanced at the girl, she really knew her forensics.

"That is correct!" Munch replied, "You get a gold star!"

Kathy raised her hand, "What if your suspects are like, identical twins? Wouldn't their DNA be the same?"

"Unfortunately yes, but we are not going to discuss that now!" Alex leaned towards Olivia,

"Why is he wearing a tie in July?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea!" she answered.

"How do you compare DNA? It's microscopic!" Brian Cassidy had been called on by Munch.

The detective peered over his polarized glasses at the young boy. "That's what we are going to learn today!" he smiled a toothy grin and held up a small plastic cup. "Come here Cassidy."

Brian walked slowly to the front of the room and Olivia watched as he spit into the cup. Munch pulled out a q-tip and stuck one end into Brian's sample. He rubbed the saliva leaden cotton tip along a small glass slide and placed it under a microscope. The computer screen next to him buzzes softly as the database searched for a match. None was found.

"I want all of you in pairs." Munch commanded, "We are going to run DNA tests on each other by way of an oral swab. I doubt any of you will have a match."

Melinda Warner raised her hand again, "Will any of us have a partial match?"

"And what is that?" Munch interrogated,

"Like when the DNA is close; a family member or something."

John Munch smiled, "I believe only Elliot will have a match, on account of his father's job."

Alex grabbed Olivia's wrist and the rest of the group effectively paired off. Olivia went first. Taking the q-tip, she ran the cottony end against the inside of Alex's cheek. Carefully, Olivia placed the q-tip on the computer scanner and watched it blitz through samples. No match.

"Your turn!" Alex whispered, "Sit still!" Olivia obliged by opening her mouth and not moving a muscle while her friend tickled the inside of her mouth.

They sat together watching the countless DNA samples on file whiz across the screen until the computer beeped and a partial match came up. Then another came up. Scared silly, Olivia closed the windows, only catching her mother's name on the first match.

Having heard the bleeps, Munch walked to stand behind Olivia, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You had a match Ms. Benson?" he asked quietly, the whole room was staring now.

"Yes sir," she muttered, Alex was giving her a questioning glance.

"Who was it?" Olivia allowed her eyes to lock with Fin's and he saw the terror in them.

She felt tears burn behind her eyes, "I'd rather not say!" she whispered, barely audible.

"Okay then," Munch relinquished, his heart was going out to this girl, "What else can a DNA sample help with?"

Casey Novak raised her hand to answer, shooting a sympathetic glance towards Olivia, "Toxin Screening," she stated, "For drug tests and stuff."

John Munch nodded in approval, "Very good, what drugs would show up in saliva?"

"Nicotine, Ecstasy, Cock, LSD," Fin was answering this time.

Munch shot him a disapproving glance, "How do you know all this?" His gaze was searching.

Fin looked at Olivia, if her past was going to some out, she didn't have to be alone as the only person with a screwed up family.

"When your dad's a junkie, you learn stuff like this real fast!" everyone fell silent. "Come on Baby," he added to Liv, "You need a break."

He helped her to her feet and they were out the door before Munch could stop them.

Olivia leaned heavily into Fin's chest as he soothingly stroked her back.

"It's okay Baby," he whispered into her ear, "I have something you might want to hear."

Olivia pulled back slightly, narrowing her eyes at Fin, trying to compel him to spill the information he was dangling in front of her. He usually started their deep conversations with a joke or something to make her smile.

"What?" she demanded still upset,

Fin chuckled, "I know a guy who thinks you look damn hot in that red halter and jeans."

Olivia raised a supercilious eyebrow in disbelief,

"And it's not me," Fin added, "I will however, deck him if her hurts you!"

Olivia graced him with a small smile before burying her face in his chest again.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry that I made you tell everyone about your Dad!" she took a small hiccup of air. "I'm sorry that I'm so weak about this! I'll never amount to anything unless I can put this all behind me!"

"No Liv!" Fin mumbled in her ear, "You didn't make me tell, I chose to, and you're not being weak. Damn girl, how many teens do you know who are the product of a rape?"

"None," Olivia choked into his shirt.

"Exactly, your mom was a victim and that makes you a victim! Baby that does not make you weak!"

Olivia nodded softly. "I couldn't tell him," she was talking about Munch. "Alex doesn't even know, how was I going to tell the whole group?"

"No body blames you. Want to tell me what you saw?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Fin did have a softer side. No one at home could ever witness it so it took a good deal of acting to fool the street kids. Olivia melted the stone layer around him and turned him soft. Soft was dangerous on the streets.

Olivia took a sip of air, "I got two matches!" she said softly, "One was my mom; I didn't want to see the other! I didn't want to think that it could have been the bastard that made me! I didn't…"

Fin shushed her; "Its okay baby, I understand!" he pulled her closer for a hug and felt her relax against him.

Elliot froze; Olivia's eyes were staring straight into his from over Fin's shoulder. He had heard every word after being sent by Munch to bring them back to class. He braced himself for the inevitable look of betrayal that would cross her face. Instead her eyes were warm and trusting, as if she had wanted him to hear.

_Don't worry,_ she thought to Elliot,_ I could never be angry with you; it's not your fault that my life is screwed up. Just keep this my secret and you still have a chance with my heart!_

_

* * *

_

tbc...


	3. A Cry in The Dark

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't sue!

A/N: this chapter is more E/O! YAY!

sorry about the fact that they wouldn't have had DNA tests and crap, but O WELL!

* * *

In the Back of My Mind

Chapter 3

A Cry in The Dark

"Are you okay?" Kathy asked the girl huddled in the corner.

She shook her head.

Monique Jefferies wrapped a towel around her body and crouched down next to the girl.

"You aren't in our cabin, where is your group?" she asked softly, handing an extra fluffy towel to the shivering stranger.

She shrugged, a tear falling down her cheek. "I-I don't know!"

"Are you okay?" Monique echoed Kathy,

The girl shrank back, clutching her face in her hands, Kathy stood quickly.

"I'm going to get Jess," she pulled her clothes on quickly and ran from the showers just as Olivia worked her way inside.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, dropping her stuff on the floor and leaning down next to Monique.

"She's not talking Olivia," Monique said, "Can you stay here? Cragen will show up and I need to be decent."

Olivia nodded and took a seat on the tiled floor.

"I'm Olivia, what's your name?" she shot the timid teen a half smile.

"Melanie," she coughed out, "You're Olivia Benson?"

Olivia nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I might be able to help you out."

Melanie bit her lip and shivered. "What if he hurts me again?" she asked Olivia reaching a hand out for comfort.

Olivia grasped Melanie's hand and squeezed it gently, "If you tell me everything, I'll make sure that he doesn't."

Olivia found a strange thought hit her, Melanie looked about sixteen, she could have talked to Kathy, who was also sixteen or even Monique, who was fifteen but instead she was talking to a fourteen year old girl who acted more like a guy than a girl.

"I was going to take a shower, I like to wake up early because I'm kind of self conscious. There was a note on the door saying to use these. I assumed Cragen posted it for some reason." She paused to take a deep breath and Olivia patted the back of her cold hand reassuringly. "I stripped down and got into the shower, the next thing I knew, someone had tied a washcloth around my eyes and then he… he…" Melanie's eyes watered with tears.

She looked at Olivia; silently begging her not to make her say what had happened out loud.

Olivia's eyes filled too, "If you want me to help you, you need to tell me what happened. I can't push you in the right direction, I'm sorry."

"He raped me," Melanie lost her control then. She collapsed into against Olivia, neither of them caring that her wet hair was soaking Liv's red, ribbed tank top.

The door into the showers banged open and Melanie flinched.

"What happened?" Jessica demanded, crouching down next to Olivia and Melanie.

Elliot jogged in to stand next to his sister. His eyes locked with Olivia's pained brown ones. Melanie scooted away from him, still attached to Olivia's hand.

"You may want to get Cragen and the Special Victims Unit!" Olivia muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Melanie," Jessica soothed, "Let Liv go and hold my hand, we are going to get someone to help you, okay?"

Slowly Melanie's fingers uncurled from around Olivia's and she grabbed onto Jessica.

"El, go get Cragen, and take Olivia with you, she's the only one who knows what really happened here."

Olivia hoisted herself up and smiled at Melanie, "It'll be alright!" she promised before turning and heading towards the door with Elliot.

Once outside, she stopped to access the water damage to her outfit. Her black, cotton skirt was perfectly dry; the edge was just curled under from sitting on the cold floor making it a little shorter than normal. Her shirt wasn't so lucky. A large spot of water stained her right shoulder and small droplets had dribbled down her front.

"How'd you do it?" Elliot asked once they had started jogging towards Cragen's office,

Olivia spared him a glance, "Do what?" she asked, taking the steps two at a time. Elliot followed closely behind her.

"Kathy burst in on Jess and I saying that the girl was hurt but wouldn't talk to anyone. She talked to you." He opened the door for her and they hastened inside.

Olivia thought for a moment, "I didn't push her to tell me, I simply asked who she was first and offered support. She just needed someone who wasn't going to judge her."

Elliot smiled at her, "You're amazing Liv, you really are!"

Olivia brushed her hair out of her face and pushed Cragen's door open.

"Can I help you?" Cragen asked, campers usually avoided him at all costs. Of course, not all campers had a parent whom he worked with on a daily basis.

"Don, there's a problem in the girl's shower 3. Something happened to one of the campers." Elliot stated, talking as though Detective Cragen were an old pal.

Cragen stood quickly and grabbed his badge. "What kind of problem?" he asked.

"She wouldn't tell anyone except Olivia." Elliot explained, placing his fingers in the small of Olivia's back.

Cragen looked impressed, "What happened?" he asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot before turning back to Cragen. "The girl's name is Melanie, according to her; a note was posted on her showers telling her to use a different one. While she was showering, someone tied a washcloth around her eyes and then raped her."

Cragen's eyebrows went up quickly, "Dear God," he breathed, tossing his cell phone to Elliot. "Call your Dad,"

The Detective dashed out the door and down the steps while Elliot hurriedly dialed his father's phone number. Olivia collapsed into a chair and buried her head in her hands. Elliot quickly belayed the message and hung up. His dad would call the correct New York precinct.

Olivia felt a hand brush the hair from in front of her face and tuck it behind her back. A finger trailed down her arm to gently grasp her hand and pull her to her feet. Elliot gently wrapped her into a comforting hug and brushed his lips across her wet shoulder.

"You did great Liv!" he whispered, kissing her skin again softly.

OOO

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Cragen hissed. The two uniformed officers standing in front of him didn't say anything. "That girl spilled her whole story to another camper, why don't you think it's real?"

The first officer shrugged, "Look, sir, we understand that you are only trying to help but orders are orders!"

"Orders?" Cragen asked, "Why?"

"Sir," the second cop started, "She couldn't even tell us she was raped, let alone what happened, there is no physical evidence. Our captain said to drop it."

The first cop straightened up, "Please remember that this area is our jurisdiction."

They straggled to their car and left the camp. Cragen pushed his hands through his graying hair.

"They aren't going to help her are they?" Olivia twirled a lock of hair around her fingers

Cragen looked at the girl, "They can't!" he whispered.

She was stronger than most girls, that much was obvious. Olivia's eyes showed years that had not yet been completed and her face was usually serious unless she was around her close friends. Cragen knew her past; he had been at the 1-6 when her mother came in to report the rape. This girl was ten times stronger than her mother. She would join the force one day.

"I believe her!" Olivia mumbled, her eyes were blazing dangerously.

"So do I!" Cragen replied, pulling the teenager into a hug.

"I'm going to find out what happened to her!" She continued, daring him to disapprove.

"As long as I don't know about it, that's fine!" he released her and watched her walk away.

Munch locked eyes with Cragen from a few feet away,

"That one's going to end up working for you someday!" he commented.

Cragen nodded, "Either that, or she'll be in SVU."

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if all these New York hooligans grew up and joined NYPD?"

"John, you would die of a heart attack before work with any of them and you know it!"

Munch chuckled, "Yeah but I work in Boston, not the city!"

Cragen looked at him carefully, "Not for Long, Johnny Boy, Not for long!"

OOO

"That girl was raped and they aren't doing a thing about it!" Olivia paced the dock while Elliot surveyed her with his arms folded.

"There are very specific cop procedures!" he defended, "They need the complaint directly from the victim unless the victim is dead!"

"Well, I heard it directly from the victim, so I'll investigate."

Olivia watched the moon's reflection play off of the water.

Elliot stepped forward, "No, Livia, it's dangerous!" he took a deep breath, "Baby if something happened to you…" he trailed off.

"Did you just call me baby?" Olivia asked, trying not to smile.

Elliot nodded sheepishly.

"When Fin calls me Baby it's just annoying, but that, that was cute!" she raised one eyebrow at him.

"Does that mean you've given up this crazy idea?" he asked, knowing that she hadn't.

"El, the Police aren't doing there job in this case, so I'm going to do it for them!" Olivia let her hand cradle his cheek gently.

Elliot turned his head so that his lips brushed her palm, he felt her intake of breath and saw her step backwards, almost into the lake.

"You know, real Police have partners!" he added, giving her a half smile.

Olivia smiled back, "Are you saying you want to be mine?" she asked.

"No- I mean, yes, I mean… Do you want me?" she was a little taken aback by his wording "I mean," he started again before she interrupted him,

"Elliot? Shut up Partner!"

* * *

tbc... 


	4. In a Puff of Smoke

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue! YAY!

A/N: thank you to all who reviewed but one more thing!

To flamers - no one is forcing you to read this story, it's fanfiction and if you don't like it or don't agree with aspects of it, then don't review! Or if you must make a comment, give advice, don't just put the story down, it makes it really hard to keep updating and some people like this story!

Thank You...

* * *

**In the Back of My Mind**

**Chapter 4**

**In a Puff of Smoke**

"You want to do what?" Alex asked her friend, wringing the shower water out of her hair as they walked back to their cabin.

"I'm going to find out who hurt that girl!" Olivia repeated, wiping her sweating palm on her baggy sweatpants.

Alex stared at her silently for a moment, "Isn't that dangerous, I mean, if she really was raped, then someone out there had no qualms about committing another felony."

"Elliot's offered to help me," Olivia muttered, feeling her courage start to falter. Alex was amazing at knowing when to pursue something and when to let it drop.

Alex smiled shyly, "I'm going to help too, I just don't know what I can do for you!" she shrugged softly, "I don't know anything about criminals or cop procedures, that's your area of expertise, I'm into prosecuting myself!"

"Yes," Olivia cheered and grabbed her startled friend in a bear hug, "Thanks Alex!"

Fin approached the two of them, hands jammed in his pockets and whistling.

"Elliot has enlisted me in your crusade against rapists," he shrugged and glanced at him friends, "Apparently Alex is stuck too?" Olivia growled at him released Alex.

"Fin, either find a partner, or stick your head in a hole." Olivia grinned playfully. "Monique Jefferies is looking for a partner, so is Brian Cassidy."

Fin thought for a moment, "Monique's hot, but I don't need to clash our personalities. Where can I find your ex?"

"He's at the ball diamond chucking balls at Casey, I swear, that girl has a killer swing!" Alex answered, peeling her gray and pink sweater off.

"Melinda and George are talking already," Olivia added, "They're trying to figure out why Melanie, and what we are looking for in our guy!"

Alex ran a hand down one of her two braids, "I'll grab Casey, she's a whiz with legal matters," with that said, Fin and Alex jogged down the dirt path towards the ball diamonds.

Olivia sighed, step one was to talk to the victim again, Melanie had moved into the counselor's cabin and had yet to talk to anyone. Mary, her leader, brought her meals to her and let her use the separate bathrooms. The girl was a wreck both emotionally and physically. She wasn't able to tell the Police what had happened but she had been able to spill to Olivia before. Maybe she'd tell again.

Elliot joined Olivia outside the cabin Melanie was currently occupying and knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Come in," a soft voice choked.

Elliot pushed the door open slowly and Olivia walked towards Melanie who was curled up on a bunk.

"Hey," she said, gently holding Melanie's hand in hers, "I don't want you to worry, okay?"

Elliot stood back and watched the exchange between the two girls with amazement.

Melanie brushed away a stray tear, "I blew it." She sobbed, "I couldn't talk, and I didn't want to tell them anything. I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide."

"Shh," Olivia whispered, "I'm going to do everything I can to help you, but I need to ask you something." Melanie nodded slowly, her eyes flitting to Elliot's form leaning against the wall. "Don't be scared of El," Olivia soothed, "His dad's a cop, and he's my partner."

Melanie relaxed slightly when Olivia indicated her level of trust for the boy.

"What do you want to know?" she whispered,

"Did you fight back at all?" Olivia eased into her question, not allowing a disapproving edge into it. "It's alright if you didn't!"

Melanie shook her head, "I scratched at his arms and chest with all my might, but it didn't help at all."

Olivia's eyes glinted, "Thank you Melanie, is there anything I can get you?" the helpless girl shook her head no and Olivia stood and turned to leave with Elliot.

They closed the door quietly and started down the steps.

"We got something important," Elliot stated pulling out his cell phone to call George.

"Our guy should have scratches along his arms and chest." He added once he had hung up.

"He'd probably want to hide them, wear a rash guard while swimming, makeup on his arms, a long sleeve shirt!" Olivia spoke, Elliot nodded in agreement.

"George said he'll be nervous about contact with guys and should act predatory around girls."

Olivia grinned and unbuttoned the bottom button on her sleeveless blouse. Elliot stared.

"What are you doing?" he coughed out, red creeping into his cheeks.

Olivia tied the ends of her shirt together and smiled. "We are going to play a game of soccer."

"We are?" Elliot asked, scratching his neck.

Olivia nodded. "NJ is scrimmaging and we are going to go get some dirt on possible guys."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, starting to drag him down the path to the soccer fields. Elliot put up a minimal fight, and allowed her to rub his knuckled gently with her own fingers. He watched her hair move slowly in the sunlight, waves rippling down her back from under her red bandana.

"Anyone with long sleeves, who comes onto you, am I right?" he joked, sending her a shit-eating grin.

She smiled back, "You read my mind!"

"Are you gonna play with the guys or cheer from the sidelines?" Elliot poked his friend gently in her side.

Olivia glared at him, "I know you're kidding," She answered, poking him back, "I've been playing soccer since I was allowed to go to central park alone."

Elliot furrowed his brow, "When was that?" he stopped walking to stare at her, he had only ever been allowed out alone once he turned thirteen, and even then he needed friends with him.

Olivia smiled, and continued to pull him down the path, "Um, I think it was when I turned three; Fin would know for sure, he was usually there too!"

Elliot stared at her for a moment before regaining his composure.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Olivia felt her body pressed up against his and could feel his warm breath against the bridge of her nose as he stared down at her.

"What would have happened if someone had grabbed you when you were little?"

Olivia's eyes sparkled as she smiled sweetly up at Elliot. Before he could move, she swung the wrist he was holding down in an arch. Elliot's grip slipped and she stepped to the side, kneeing his groin gently enough that when he bent over it wasn't so much out of pain as it was out of nervousness that she would try it again. "Almost done," she whispered, taking her foot and sweeping it into Elliot's shins. His feet went out from under him and Olivia straddled his back, twisting one arm uncomfortably.

"The poor bastard wouldn't know what had hit him!" Olivia stated, loosening her grip on Elliot's arm but not letting go.

"You're damn right about that," Elliot added, caressing his arm after Olivia had helped him to his feet.

OOO

"We got nothing!" Olivia told Alex, flopping onto her bunk and throwing her arms over her head. "Two boys wearing long sleeves, both took them off after ten minutes, no scratches whatsoever."

Monique groaned inwardly and took a long gulp from her water bottle. Casey tossed a softball into the air and then caught it in her bare hand. Kathy ran a brush threw her bushy, blonde hair.

"I talked to Melanie," she stated, pulling elastic around the ponytail. Melinda glanced at Kathy, "She didn't say anything about what happened to her, but we talked about her puppy, and her new baby brother."

Alex creaked the door opened and allowed the four guys to follow her into the cabin. Brian Cassidy had a pair of dark sun glasses on, a large red Hawaiian print shirt, and a wicked grin.

He slumped into the wicker chair in the corner and pushed the dark lenses onto the top of his head. Letting his eyes flash to Olivia. "We talked to some of the girls down at the lake. Some surfer boy is hitting on dark haired girls."

Fin crossed his arms, "Melanie had dark hair, kind of like you Olivia. Our guy only hit on 'special' girls," he paused to let his words sink in.

"What do you mean by 'special'?" Casey asked, pulling her t-shirt away from her sweaty skin.

Brian smiled slyly again, "He means girls who flirted with any member of the opposite sex."

"Anything besides that?" Alex asked, letting George help her slide down from the top bunk.

Fin shook his head slowly, "Nope, no name, just blonde hair."

Monique rolled her eyes, "So we have a chat with every guy with blonde hair who hits on dark haired girls? Fun!"

Olivia sat up from the bed quickly, looking very excited. "We could plant a decoy," she whispered, "Draw this guy's attention and see what happens."

"No," Fin and Elliot spoke at the same time,

"It's too dangerous," Elliot stated, his concern evident in his eyes,

"We don't know if it will work, we don't have time to waste!" Fin pointed out, they both knew Liv would have to be the decoy. She was the only girl that matched their suspect's preferred looks.

Olivia hoisted herself to her feet and glared at both teenagers. "We also don't have a choice." She stressed, "We need to follow every lead we get!"

George Huang cleared his throat and everyone turned to glance at him, "Olivia's right, we do need to follow every lead we get," Elliot and Fin stared him down silently, "But we also need to know more about this guy before we risk someone getting hurt."

"That's why Stabler and Cassidy are going to find out if these girls remember what our 'john' was wearing at the time." She smirked darkly, "Then we turn on the heat."

* * *

tbc… 


	5. Terms of Endearment

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me! Here's chapter 5! Next chapter is the end!

* * *

**In The Back of my Mind**

**Chapter 5**

**Terms of Endearment**

"Long sleeve, black shirts and cargo shorts." Brian stated, handing a stapled packet to Olivia in the boy's cabin. "It's what all the girls said he was wearing when he creeped them out."

Elliot gave Olivia a small smile. "We had each girl write down a description of the outfit and sign it. Kind of like a police statement."

Olivia flipped through the lined pages, a variety of handwriting stared back at her.

"Did we get what group these girls were from?" she asked, handing the packet to Alex, and pulling the NYPD sweatshirt she was wearing, over her head.

"All different groups," Brian Cassidy stated, "Several of the girls were really upset by him."

Alex chuckled, "We could get him on several counts of harassment as well as the rape charge then. We aren't letting this boy go, I want him taken down!"

Olivia stared Elliot down before shrugging softly. "I'll decoy!"

A mumble of agreement echoed through the room. Olivia simply held Elliot's gaze. Standing slowly she walked out of the cabin, fully aware that Elliot was following her closely. She ran a shaking hand through her luxurious hair and adjusted her black wife beater that she had stolen from Fin a few years before.

"Liv," Elliot gently took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. Olivia stared at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes. "Look at me!" he slipped his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

Her glare matched his perfectly.

"You are a gorgeous girl! What if this freak comes after you next? What if you get hurt?" Elliot was genuinely concerned.

"That's kind of the point El!" Olivia stated taking a step back from him. "I'm supposed to grab his attention!"

Elliot pulled her into a loose hug and tangled his fingers in her hair. "That's what I'm afraid of!" he whispered.

Olivia placed her arms around his neck and hugged him back tentatively before pulling away from him. Elliot casually plucked a small columbine flower from the grass and handed it to Olivia.

"Don't get hurt partner, I would never stop blaming myself!" turning, Elliot jogged away, leaving Olivia standing there speechless.

* * *

000

* * *

"I hate fire!" Casey grumbled pulling her burnt marshmallow from the end of her long, roasting stick. "It's hot!"

Fin gave her an incredulous look before pinching the burnt lump from her hand and popped it into his mouth. "No Shit Sherlock!" he sneered jovially before setting his own marshmallow ablaze. Olivia chuckled and spit of the small ball of fire Fin was staring at and it fizzled out. Smiling, Fin plucked the charred morsel into his fingers and ate it.

"You on duty?" Brian asked, taking a seat on the log Olivia was sitting on.

"You wouldn't catch me dead in these clothes for any other reason!" She replied, motioning to the tiny denim skirt she was wearing and the pink, halter belly shirt that she had borrowed from Kathy.

"Tall boy on your right has had his eyes on you the whole time we've been out here." Brian nodded in the blonde boy's direction. Olivia made a show of flipping her hair and stretching her arms above her head.

"His name's Jordan! He asked me out our second day here!"

Brian chuckled, "He's staring. Keep up the good work, he's wearing long sleeves."

Olivia nodded and stood up, smoothing her skirt out across her slim thighs and made eye contact with Jordan from across the camp fire. Jessica Stabler had changed the song playing on the sound system to something faster paced and Olivia grabbed Brian's hand.

"Dance with me!" she muttered, slowly peeling her gaze away from the blonde boy who was still staring.

Brian blushed darkly but nodded, fumbling to follow the girl's lead.

Olivia let the beat flow through her body and course through her soul. She didn't realize that she was thinking about Elliot until she caught the blue orbs in the dark night. Running a hand through her hair she sent him a 'come here' glance and smiled coyly at Brian before turning to wrap an arm around Elliot's neck when he approached her.

She could feel the sweat starting to gather on her tanned skin and she felt Elliot's hands find her waist. His head was leaning down over her shoulder, and Olivia found herself wishing that this was for real and not just part of the setup they had all planned.

She turned her head so that her lips were tantalizingly close to Elliot's and felt the muscles in his chest tense under his shirt. Olivia caught Jordan's eyes and licked her lips slowly.

Most of the counselors had retreated to their cabins. A senior from Philly had taken over the songs selections and it was getting later.

"You are not only killing that kid, but you are driving me out of my mind!" Elliot whispered, reigning in the urge to kiss her mouth.

"That's the point!" she whispered back and broke away from Elliot, grabbing Fin for a dance instead.

A few songs later, most of the guys had gone to grab some water. Alex and Casey were discussing possible charges for the bastard they were trying to find, Melinda Warner and Kathy were chatting about guys they liked and school work. Monique was chatting to a boy from another state.

"Want to dance?" the voice took Olivia by surprise and she tried not to jump a foot in the air.

Turning, she found herself face to face with the blonde boy that she had been making eyes at the whole night. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Glad you got my message!" she joked, allowing him to place his hands on her waist and gently sway them back and forth to the soft love song. "Jordan, right?" she crooned in his ear.

"But of course!" he chuckled and maneuvered them a little ways away from the fire until they were in shadow. "You are Olivia Benson!" he stated darkly. "I know you had fun that day after we met, in Munch's class."

Olivia pulled back abruptly, "How did you know that?" she whispered fiercely.

"I have my ways!" he chuckled again and managed to unnoticeably move them even farther away from the campfire.

"Are you like stalking me or something?" Olivia asked, remoiving his hands from her skin, "Because it's not funny! It's not funny at all!"

Jordan smirked sinisterly. "I never said it was! You broke my heart you pretty thing!"

Olivia swallowed hard, realizing with a start, that they were out of sight of the campfire.

"What are you saying?" she sassed, trying not to allow her fear to show.

Jordan chuckled again, "I had to take my mind off of you somehow. Melanie was just right, only she wasn't a virgin. I'm sure you are!"

"You sick freak!" she muttered, reaching out a hand to smack him hard, but Jordan caught her wrist firmly and twisted it behind her back. Placing a plam against her mouth he jerked her body back against his.

"Don't even think about trying to scream for help! It won't work Baby!"

Something inside Olivia snapped at that moment. Fin's calling her baby was annoying, Elliot's calling her baby was right, but this was repulsive. She was stronger than this. She wasn't going to end up like her mother. Raped, Drunk and with child.

Biting down on his hand, Olivia chose one word and screamed it at the top of her lungs.

"ELLIOT!"

* * *

_tbc…_


	6. First Love

**In the Back of My Mind**

**Chapter 6**

First Love

Jordan's hand clamped back over Olivia's mouth and he pulled her back against his shirt roughly. Struggling, Olivia turned so that she was facing him. Elliot and Fin weren't coming to her rescue this time; calling out his name was stupid. They had a code word but she had panicked.

"What do you want from me?" she asked her captor. Keep him talking, occupied, find his weakness and act. That was what Munch had said in their class on Tuesday. When stuck in a hostage situation, keep your captor distracted enough so that they can't hurt you.

Jordan smirked. "I just want you!" Olivia suppressed her shudder as her awkwardly dragged his hands along her sides.

"Why?" she asked, clawing for anything to say, to take her mind off of what was happening to her at that very moment.

"Cuz you looked so hot the first time I saw you, and you chose that ghetto punk over me!"

Olivia was shocked, "Fin?"

He nodded.

Time for clarification, "He's like my best friend, nothing more!"

"You're lying!" Jordan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tutuola calls you his friggen Baby!"

She laughed lightly, "Nickname from Elementary School, Jordan." She waved her hand casually in the air. "It's an inside joke that stuck!"

They matched looks, trying to determine each other's next move. Olivia's heart was still racing through her chest, this still wasn't a comfortable, or safe place to be. _God Elliot, Where the Hell are you!_

OOO

"What do you think of Olivia?" George casually asked Elliot, plunging his hand into the large, red bucket to grab an icy bottle of water.

"How do I know you won't tell Liv what I say?" Elliot easily countered, holding back his blush.

Huang smiled, "Doctor-Patient confidentiality!" Elliot gave him an incredulous look, "Hey," George started again, "It's the only reason I haven't told you what she said,"

"What did she say?" Elliot demanded,

George grinned cheekily,

"She was telling me how much she liked someone," Elliot glowered at the shorter boy.

"Who?" he demanded again, this time his voice was barely above a whisper.

"ELLIOT!"

Both boys froze.

"Holy Shit!" Elliot whispered, "Its Liv." His chest felt too tight, like it was being squeezed in a bear hug. Only a hug would be a welcome comfort, that desperate scream wasn't. "Get Munch and Cragen!" he ordered, Fin was already catapulting towards the campfire. George hesitated, "Now!" he moved.

Elliot sprinted after Fin, sliding to a stop behind him and frantically searching for Olivia. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Come on, Scream again Baby! _ He willed, but to no avail, no matter how smart Olivia was, who ever had her wasn't gonna let her yell for help again. At least, not until he was done with her.

Fin jogged towards Kathy and Melinda who were still sitting by the fire, placidly eating graham crackers and marshmallows. Elliot watched them engage in a hurried conversation before Melinda jumped up and hurried in the direction of Alex and Casey, undoubtedly to pass on the message that Liv was in trouble.

_Voices,_ Elliot thought suddenly, _I can hear voices, hushed ones, but they are still there. _

Slowly Elliot inched towards a large, wooden cabin. Noticing for the first time, a set of uneven footprints had been shuffled into the dirt. More muffled voices traded words, one was definitely a girl.

Elliot rounded the corner and came face to face with a heart stopping sight. Olivia was pulled tightly against Jordan's body, her wrists held harshly at her sides. He couldn't see Jordan's face but he felt a cold air seep through his body, Olivia liked this boy. There was nothing wrong here.

Olivia caught his eyes over the blonde boy's shoulder. She didn't blink, simply stared, conveying the fear she was filled with.

"You ready baby?" Jordan asked her darkly, Olivia shut her eyes against his voice.

"No Jordan!" she tried to pull away from him. She had backup now, Elliot wouldn't let him hurt her.

Not listening to her protests, Jordan snaked one of his hands up to quickly untie her halter top. Olivia bit back a sob when it slipped to rest around her waist. Her strapless bra was the only thing covering her upper body. She didn't allow her hidden tear to drip. Elliot felt his heart break. Stepping forward, he was ready to have at it with Jordan, his only thought was helping Liv.

Cragen dashed past him and placed to harsh hands on Jordan's shoulders. Fin wrapped Olivia in a bear hug and hid her while she pulled her shirt back up. She finally allowed her tears to drip and splurge onto Fin's chest.

"Shh baby," Fin mumbled, Olivia only sobbed louder.

Elliot reached out to place a comforting hand on Olivia's back. She turned from Fin and wrapped her arms snuggly around his waist. Her cries had decreased in volume and she was allowing silent tears to slowly dampen his shirt instead.

Fin smiled at Elliot sadly, before grabbing the collar of Jordan's shirt and muttering death threats in his ear.

"Liv, it's okay Angel. He's gone!" she turned a tear stained face to look at him.

"That's not it Elliot, I froze!" she sniffled softly, "I forgot what to do!"

"You were perfect!" he interrupted. "Don't think any different."

OOO

"Promise you won't forget me?" Olivia whispered into Elliot's neck, They were standing around central park and Elliot's sister Jessica was ready to drive them back home to Queens.

Leaning down, Elliot softly brushed her lips with his own before he pulled back. Olivia smiled and pulled him back to her. Their mouths crashed together again and she sighed in contentment.

"This will always be in the back of my mind!" he whispered, when Jess honked the horn of the car.

"Are you sure?" Olivia was trembling slightly.

"You can never forget your first love!" he promised. Giving her one last kiss before jogging out to the car.

Cragen sidled up to Olivia.

"We need you in court on Monday, you gonna be alright!"

She nodded softly, "Ever thought about joining SVU?" she asked him

Cragen smiled, "Have you?"

Not waiting for an answer, he walked back to John to shake his hands, almost missing the teenager's answer.

"Every day!"

THE END . . . .


End file.
